Pour la mort d'un frère
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: Ils sont mort , tous . A cause de lui . Un des leurs . Leur frere . Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ?...NANI ?" Elle regarda son prédateur avec des yeux mort , lui avec des yeux rouge . Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Sensuelle hécatombe

Haletante, l'unique survivante faisait face à l'ennemi.

Des traces de sang salissaient ses mains, dégoulinant le long de ses crocs.

Il était apparu soudainement, surgissant du silence de la nuit. Le premier vampire était mort avant même qu'il n'ai pu le repérer.

Il broya et suça le cou d'un vampire encore debout, et une giclée sanglante laissa quelques gouttes sur son visage a peine éclairé par la lune.

Il fredonnait un air doux, poussant du pied le cadavre, lorsqu'il porta son attention sur le dernier élément des vampire , une humaine . Agacé par la ténacité de l'adversaire, il leva sur elle ses yeux rouge et donna un coup de pied dans le dos d'un buveur de sang mort.

Tremblante, elle lui jeta un regard à la foi effrayé et farouche, « le regard d'un fauve traqué » pensa-t-il, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres barbouillées de sang.

Tétanisée, elle regarda le Cullen s'avancer à pas lents, les restes épars de ses camarades gisant à ses pieds.

Les ondes de noirceur qu'il dégageait lui traversaient l'âme, faisant vibrer son cœur, la noyant sous des vagues de terreur.

Fuir ! C'est l'unique alternative !

Non, pour l'honneur d'Edward , pour touts ses amis morts, elle devait se battre, se battre jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ne jamais perdre espoir. « C'est ma fierté » pensa-t-elle, résolue.

Toujours menaçant et néanmoins intrigué, il avança d'un pas souple, félin nocturne savourant le silence et la tension ambiante.

Soudain, rapide comme l'éclair, il était derrière elle, ses levres effleurant sa gorge offerte.

Il pouvait sentir alors la respiration saccadée de l'ennemie, voyant, ou plutôt sentant la peur de l'autre qui transpirait abondamment.

L'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, sentiment grisant de puissance, alors que leurs deux coeurs battaient à l'unisson.

Ce contact charnel mettant l'un contre l'autre l'assassin et sa victime, le monstre et le tendre agneau.

Le silence de la forêt contrastait avec le bruit de leurs souffles mélangés. La langue du prédateur effleura la proie tétanisée et les crocs acérée entama la peau, arrachant à la victime un gémissement de douleur.

Un filet de sang s'écoula, excitant le démon . Elle sentit le souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et ses grands yeux chocolat se fermèrent d'eux même lorsque les lèvres du tueur se posèrent sur sa peau.

Le vent glacé les fit frissonner, et un instant les mèches brune de la jeune fille vinrent caresser la joue de l'assassin .

Presque tendrement, la pointe aigue des crocs caressait la peau fine, traçant un sillon sanglant, déchirant la chair tendre. Lentement, une larme roula sur la joue de Bella, et dans le silence de la nuit, Jasper recueillit son dernier souffle entre ses lèvres douces…


	2. Chapter 2

Sensuelle hécatombe , Chapitre 2 :

Je me reveillai , haletante , comme si je venais de me sortir d'un cauchemard , ce qui n'était pas totalement faut . Je ne me souvenais que des lèvres froide de Jasper sur ma peau , puis d'un feu brulant , horrible . Je tentai de me rendormir , en vain

-" Tu ne pourra plus jamais dormir" me dit une voix mélodieuse .

J'ouvris les yeux , mais regrettai aussitôt . Devant moi se tenai Jasper , les yeux plus rubis que jamais . Je remarquai que ma vision était amélioré , et je pus mieux comtempler ses trais . Des cicatrices hornai son visage , ses cheveux blond était emmeller , ses lèvres pincés , son corp tendu . " Au moin , il reste quelque chose de l'ancien Jazz'" pensai-je tristement .

A ce moment là , tout me revint . Carlisle , Esmé , Rosalie , Emmet , Alice ...Edward . Morts . Tous morts . Il les avaient tués . Sans pitier . Sa fiancé . Sa famille . Edward . MON Edward . Je voulu pleurai , mais je n'émis qu'un pitoyable sanglot . Evidemment , les vampires ne pleurent pas . Je sentit en moi un colère plus grosse que la terre -l'univer,meme- mais un calme irritant m'enveloppa . Crétin de vampire canaliseur d'émotion !

J'émis un grognement féroce , mais il en parut amusé

-"Je tien à la vie ... Et n'oublie pas que j'ai diriger une armé de plus de mille vampire nouveau-né ..." dit-il en souriant .

Vampire . Voila donc ce que j'était devenu . Meme si c'était ce que je voulai depuis longtemp , je n'en éprouver aucun satisfaction . Car sans Edward , etre vampire , ce n'était pas VRAIMENT etre vampire .

-"Sa fait un moment que tu ne parle pas . A quoi pense-tu ?" s'enquit Jasper en s'arretant de sourire aussitôt .

Il avait du ressentir ma souffrance de plein fouet , car il avait repris ses airs d'enfant battu . Il était tellement mignon à ce moment là et ... je secoué la tete , dégouter par ce genre de pensé .

-"Tu es un montre ... murmurai-je , UN MONSTRE !!! " rajoutai-je en hurlant .

Trop fort . Car les vitres se brisèrent . J'allai le tuer , mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me dit que non . Il fallait que je resiste , il n'en vallai pas la peine .

-"Hu Hu Hu ... voila qui est amusant ... " murmura-t-il en retrouvant son horrible sourire .

-"Pourquoi les as-tu tués ? POURQUOI ? " hurlai-je , retrouvant mes sanglots vide de larmes .

-"J'en avais marre de resister à l'envie de boire su sang humain et puis c'était exasperrant la façon dont **il** voulait te sauvegarder humaine ... J'avoue , tu avais très bon gout , je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'arreter . " chantonna-t-il , come si il s'agissait là d'un chose sans importance . Car sa n'avait pas d'importance , à ses yeux .

-Tu aurai du me tuer ... pourquoi ne la tu pas fait ? Pourquoi ?? " m'écrai-je .

Car je n'avais plus de raison de vivre . Sans Edward , je ne pouvais pas vivre . Je n'**voulai** pas vivre . J'était perdu et seul . Déséspérement seul

-" Je te l'ai déjà expliquer ... mais il y a aussi deux autres réponse . Si je ne t'ai pas tuer , c'est parcqu'une famille subitement disparu , sa attirai les soupçons . Et puis aussi , j'ai toujours voulu voir commen tu serai en vampire . Je ne suis pas déçu , tu es vraiment splendide , plus belle que l'était Rosalie , meme " dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil .

-" Et quesqu'il te fais dire que je resterai près de toi ? N'oublie pas que je suis nouveau-né , je suis beaucoup plus forte que toi ... " contre - attaque ai - je , résolue .

-" Je trouvai bien un moyen de t'attirer à moi... " susurra -t- il d'une voix douceureuse .

-" Hmpf , je me demande bien comment ! " ricanai-je méchament .

-"Et bien , puisque je suis voué aux Enfer , je tien à me damner avec applications ... " dit-il dans une parfait immitation du soprano d'Edward .

Et c'est la que tout dérapa .

Je l'envoyer valser contre un mur , brisant au passage des vases d'Esmé , nous étions chez les Cullen . Ce qui fit d'autant plus augmenter ma rage . J'imagine que Jasper essayai de canaliser ma brusque puissance , en vain . Je compris alors que j'avais comme pouvoir un bouclier qui permettai de stoper les dons des autres vampires , "utile" pensai-je en fonçant sur le futur mort , qui ne s'en était toujours pas remis .

-"Je . Vais . Te . Tuer" lui dis-je férocement , pesant bien chaque mot pour qu'il comprenne ce qui l'attendais .

-"Isabella ... " murmura-t-il , comme vidé de ses forces .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi . Je ne sais pas comment . La seul chose que je sais est que son expression était torturé , comme si souvent celle ... d'Edward .

Si j'avais eu encore un coeur , il aurait fait un bond .

Alors cet ange des enfers s'empara férocement de mes lèvres , nos langues s'entremmelant , nos corps brulants . Je voulu me débattre , mais mes sensations avait le dessu sur mon raisonnement , et je ne pus y arriver .

Ce n'était pas possible . Meme si il était mort , j'aimé encore Edward . Alors pourquoi ? . Voila que maintenant je me retrouve collé à la bouche de son frere , du moin son ex-frere .

Je retrouvé mes ésprits quelques instant plus tard , à moitier nu sous Jasper . Je ne m'était pas évanoui , non , les vampires ne dorment jamais , mais j'avais du oublier de mettre mon bouclier , et ce crétin avait du en profiter pour me contrôler .

A présent , je ne savais plus quoi penser , ni quoi faire , là maintenant .


End file.
